


A Very Important Solstice Mission for Commander Luke Skywalker of the Space Patrol

by melissa286



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Child Luke Skywalker, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Luke Skywalker is a Sweetheart, Owen and Beru are Great Parents, Planet Tatooine (Star Wars), Tatooine Culture (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa286/pseuds/melissa286
Summary: Young Luke Skywalker gets into trouble in the course of doing a good deed on the night of the solstice. But everything turns out OK because Owen and Beru are awesome.Just a quick, fluffy one-shot for the solstice.
Relationships: Biggs Darklighter & Luke Skywalker, Owen Lars & Luke Skywalker & Beru Whitesun, Owen Lars/Beru Whitesun
Kudos: 21





	A Very Important Solstice Mission for Commander Luke Skywalker of the Space Patrol

It had been a long night in the Lars household. Not just the literal long night of the solstice, but the kind of long night that comes from a missing child, a frantic search across the dark desert, evading a menacing armed droid, and prying a satisfactory explanation out of a seven-year-old boy who was too excited to be properly scared.

Young Luke Skywalker sat on the edge of his bed, blue eyes glowing like mineral lamps. His aunt sat next to him, smoothing back his sandy hair, while his uncle stood over him, trying to simultaneously look intimidating and swallow the thumping heart which seemed to be lodged in his throat.

“So what you're trying to tell me...”

“I AM telling you, Uncle Owen!”

“Don't interrupt your uncle, Luke,” murmured Beru Lars.

“You're telling me that you and the Darklighter boy sneaked into the Mungo place to leave your new toys...”

“Jiv never has ANY toys, not even for the solstice. And if we'd given him our old toys, he would have recognized them and he'd think it was CHARITY instead of just being neighborly!”

Beru tried not to smile. “You could have just let him play with your new toys, you know.”

Luke sighed and rolled his eyes. “Aw, that's not the same!”

A frustrated Owen attempted to regain control of the conversation by raising his voice. “You left the compound without telling anybody, _scaring your aunt and me to death,_ crept into the neighbors' place like a thief in the night, alerted their security droid...”

Beru made a disgusted noise. “Imagine, Old Mungo spending what little he has on a security droid while Tir and the boy go without.”

“...alerting their security droid WHICH NEARLY KILLED YOU! Luke, I know the Darklighter boy is your friend, but you shouldn't let him talk you into fool schemes like this, just because he's older. Not at your age! Now what do you have to say for yourself?”

Luke stared at the rug and mumbled something indecipherable.

“What was that? Speak up!”

“I said, it wasn't Biggs's idea. It was mine.”

Beru shot to her feet, burying her face in Owen's shoulder so neither of her men could see how hard she was fighting not to laugh. Owen patted her back comfortingly, and found himself growing calmer in the process.

“All right, Luke, all right. Let's... let's all try to get some sleep. We'll talk about your punishment tomorrow. I can think of a few extra chores that need doing around the farm. It's a good thing to be neighborly, but next time let one of us know what you're planning, you see?”

Luke pursed his lips and set his head at the stubborn angle that was all too familiar. “But if I tell you and you say no, I'd be disobeying!”

“Gods help us, he's a politician!” chuckled Beru.

“No, I'm not!” cried the boy, jumping up and standing on the bed, arms spread wide. “I'm a _star pilot!”_

“You're a little boy who's up way past his bedtime,” warned his uncle. “Now get under those covers and go to sleep.”

“Uncle Owen?” Luke said in a small voice, looking up entreatingly. “Just this once, could I fly to bed like I used to? When I was little?”

“Come on, Owen, it's a special occasion,” added Beru.

“All right, all right, I can see I'm outnumbered as usual,” grumbled Owen. “Just this once. And it doesn't mean I'm not still cross.” He pulled the small boy up onto his broad shoulders, holding out his hands for two little bare feet to brace against. “All set?”

“Roger, roger!” replied Luke. “This is Commander Luke Skywalker of the Space Patrol, coming in for a landing!” Pushing off with his feet, he flipped himself through the air and onto the bed, landing breathless and grinning. “Thanks, Uncle Owen. I'll do all those extra chores, you'll see.” He blinked and yawned, pulling his blanket over him as the night's exertions caught up with him.

Later, as they lay in the dark in their own bed, neither Owen nor Beru could seem to find the same release into sleep.

“I swear I'm going to be an old man before my time.”

“It's cute that you don't think it's your time yet.”

“Hey!” He batted her shoulder playfully. “What does it say about you that you like to hang around with old men?”

She laughed and snuggled closer. “Luke reminded me of Shmi tonight. Oh, not the sneaking out, but... she would have loved that he was thinking of others.”

Owen nodded, resting his cheek on his wife's head. “She would have loved being a grandmother. I see her in him a lot. But..." he stared into the dark. "But I also see Anakin, and his damn recklessness.” They both lay in silence. It was a subject neither or them liked discussing, for different reasons, and Owen was instantly sorry he'd said it. “Do you suppose that girl really was Luke's mother?”

Beru tapped her fingers on his chest. “We could always go ask Ben Kenobi.”

“We will do no such thing!" huffed Owen. "We're not going to have _anything_ to do with that crazy old wizard, and that's final! And next time I go shooting my damn fool mouth off about things that are none of my damn concern, just say so, dammit!”

“Whatever you say, Owen.” Beru replied with a deep sigh and just a touch of smugness. “Happy solstice, dear.”

“Happy solstice, my sweet girl.”


End file.
